ntmfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Storage Block
There are 5 types of energy storage block: the 'Potato Battery Block' (10 thousand HE), the 'Energy Storage Block' (1 million HE), the 'Li-Ion Energy Storage Block' (15 million HE), the 'Schrabidium Energy Storage Block' (500 million HE), and the 'Spark energy storage block' (150 billion HE). Usage The Energy Storage Blocks store varying amounts of power and can charge batteries, machines, and tools such as the 'Impact Drill'. The Storage block works by charging it with either a battery or by connecting it (with a Red Copper Cable) to a power source such as a Combustion Generator or an RF to HE converter. The Storage block can be switched to output with a redstone pulse to transfer energy to other machines. Potato Battery Block The Potato Battery Block is the easiest type of energy storage block to craft. The crafting recipe consists of four Potato Batteries, two Industrial Grade Copper (Other copper ingots from mods like Industrial Craft also work), two types of any wood planks, and one Block of Redstone. The total capacity for this block is 10kHE (10,000 HE), which makes this energy storage block one hundred times smaller than its successor, the Energy Storage Block. It sports a wooden structure with a picture of a potato on the top. This block can be useful for powering machinery that uses very little power, like the Shredder, or Oil Refinery. Energy Storage Block The default Energy Storage Block is the second tier of the energy storage blocks. It can hold a total of 1MHE (1,000,000 HE), making it one hundred times larger than its predecessor. It is more expensive to make than the Potato Battery Block, as you'll need four Steel ingots, twelve sulfur, twelve lead powder, two Minecraft Grade Copper, and four Red Copper Wire. Additionally, you will need to use an Assembly Machine in order to craft this block. The block sports a white and orange texture. Energy Storage Blocks are good for many applications, such as Assembly Machines, Electric Furnaces, Electric Presses, Missile Launch Pads, and many other machines that draw medium amounts of power. Energy Storage Energy Storage Blocks can also be found in abandoned factories, crashed spaceships, and other world generated structures. Li-Ion Energy Storage Block The Li-Ion Energy Storage Block carries fifteen times the amount than the default Energy Storage Block, with a total energy capacity of 15MHE (15,000,000 HE). The block can be crafted using four Polymer Ingots, twelve Cobalt Powder, twelve Lithium Powder, two Advanced Alloy Ingots, and four Red Copper Wire. The block's appearance is gray and white, with all of the same markings the Energy Storage Block has. This block is great for powering multiple machines at once and for storing larger amounts of energy from machines like Geothermal Electric Generators. Schrabidium Energy Storage Block The Schrabidium Energy Storage Block is the fourth tier Energy Storage Block. It can hold an impressive 500MHE (500,000,000 HE), being roughly thirty-three times larger than its predecessor. It proves to be a more advanced build as it is crafted using four Desh Ingots, twleve Neptunium Powder, twelve Schrabidium Powder, two Schrabidium Ingots, and four Schrabidium Wire. The appearance of this block is a blue and orange theme of the default Energy Storage Block. These Energy Blocks are very useful for storing large amounts of HE from machines like Nuclear Reactors and Turbo Fans. Spark Energy Storage Block The Spark Energy Storage Block is the fifth and final tier Energy Storage Block. It can carry a whopping 150GHE (150,000,000,000 HE), making it three hundred times larger than the Schrabidium Energy Storage Block. With it being exceptional in energy storage, it is extremely pricey. It is crafted using twenty-four Dineutronium Ingots, twleve Spark Blend, one Spark Arcane Mass-Energy Void, thirty-two CMB Steel Ingots, and eight 4000K High Temperature Super Conducting Coil. Its appearance sports a purple tint with the letter 'E' on the side, and spark symbol on the top. It is useful for storing HE from machines that produce extreme amounts of HE like the Cyclotron. Category:Machines